Game Grumps VS
Game Grumps VS is a series on the Game Grumps channel, in which Danny and Arin compete against each other in various video games. The games played include a variety of genres, including fighters, game shows, party games, and sports games. Initially, Jon played alongside Arin, but after his departure from Game Grumps, Danny took his place on Game Grumps VS as well as regular . The intro lyrics can be found here. Games played Series Jon and Arin * Super Smash Brothers Brawl (5 episodes) * Jeopardy! (2 episodes) * Dream Mix TV World Fighters (2 episodes) * Millionaire (3 episodes) * Mario Party 4 (7 episodes) * Mario Party 2 (7 episodes) * Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee (2 episodes) * Mario Party 8 (9 episodes) * Nickelodeon Guts (4 episodes) * Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (3 episodes) * Wheel of Fortune (3 episodes) * PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale (3 episodes) * You Don't Know Jack (5 episodes) * Mario Power Tennis (2 episodes) * Mario Party 2 Revengeance (7 episodes) * Furu Furu Park (4 episodes) * ChuChu Rocket! (2 episodes) * Mario Party 8 Ground Zeroes (5 episodes) * Kirby Air Ride (3 episodes) * Mario Golf Toadstool Tour (2 episodes) Danny and Arin * Wheel of Fortune Junior Edition (2 episodes) * Family Feud Decades (2 episodes) * Wheel of Fortune (PlayStation 2) (3 episodes) * Family Feud (3 episodes) * The $1,000,000 Pyramid (3 episodes) * Jeopardy! (Wii) (4 episodes) * Mario Party 8 (With Danny) (8 episodes) * The Price is Right Decades (2 episodes) * Press Your Luck (2 episodes) * Mario Golf (7 episodes) * Slalom (2 episodes) * Dokapon Kingdom (6 episodes) * Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (3 episodes) * Mario Sports Mix (3 episodes) * Hollywood Squares (Wii) (2 episodes) * Minute to Win It (2 episodes) * Namco Museum Megamix (3 episodes) * Ultimate Board Game Collection (2 episodes) * Monopoly (Wii) (5 episodes) * Rumble Roses (2 episodes) * Smarty Pants (3 episodes) * Yoshi's Cookie (2 episodes) * M&M's Beach Party (3 episodes) * SNK Arcade Classics Vol. 1 (4 episodes) * California Games (2 episodes) * Ice Hockey (2 episodes) * Kirby's Dream Course (18 episodes) * Jelly Belly: Ballistic Beans (1 episode) * MTV: Remote Control (2 episodes) * Mario Golf Toadstool Tour (with Danny) (4 episodes) * Ribbit King (12 episodes) One-offs Jon and Arin * Goldeneye * Family Feud * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Tournament Fighters * Snowboard Kids 2 * Clayfighter 63⅓ * Fighter Destiny 2 * Pokemon Stadium * Monopoly * Godzilla: Kaijuu Daikessen * Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Fighting Edition * NBA Jam * Bill Laimbeer's Combat Basketball * Chivalry * The Price is Right * BattleTanx: Global Assault * Weaponlord * Space Jam * Ultimate Muscle: Legends vs. New Generation * Castlevania Judgment * Rakuga Kids * Super Bomberman 2 * SoulCalibur II * Arcana Heart * Cel Damage * Puyo Pop Fever * World Driver Championship Danny and Arin * Hollywood Squares * Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit * Pac-Attack * Super Tennis * Gundam: Battle Assault 2 * Saturday Night Slam Masters * Bubble Bobble * 3D Ballz * You Don't Know Jack: Mock 2 * Biker Mice from Mars * Sheep * Disney Think Fast * Cooking Mama Cook Off * No Brakes Valet * Bombball * Tecmo Bowl * WWF WrestleMania Challenge * Survivor * Pooh's Party Game: In Search of the Treasure * Jordan vs. Bird: One on One * Boom Blox: Bash Party (+ Rematch) * Pong: The Next Level * Q*bert 3 * WildSnake * Tetris Attack * Action Girlz Racing * ChuChu Rocket! * Bishi Bashi Special Gallery File:Game Grumps VS.png|Original logo with Jon Category:Series